


The Rooftop

by growingCataclysm



Series: call me by your name [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is Not an Asshole, Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider is a Good Parent, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Training, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growingCataclysm/pseuds/growingCataclysm
Summary: Sometimes, you get a rare opportunity to prove yourself. Today is one of those days.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider & Dave Strider
Series: call me by your name [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557466
Kudos: 31





	The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> whoops. this is technically a drabble, but its going to be part of a larger series i promise. youre just gonna need to give me time to figure out how to do that. also bro isnt an asshole specifically because hes calling it sparring despite the fact that hes literally refusing to fight back. like at all. dave is seven and adorable and i swear it makes sense. - nico

Your name is Dave Strider. You are seven years old.

You like being cool - you're the coolest damn kid in your apartment complex, after all. That's what your Bro said, and you love your bro. You know he wouldn't lie to you, anyways. Why would he? So yeah, you're the coolest damn kid in the apartment. You like being cool, and you love your Bro.

Today, you're training on the roof with your Bro. Specifically, you're sparring on the roof with your Bro. While you take out the wooden training swords at least once a week, it's very rare that your Bro lets you show off your skills to him. You like to train, and you like to impress him especially. So you take a swig of your water, adjust your shades, and pick up the sword, scaled to your size.

Bro is across the roof from you, and you're both safely in the center. He always marks out the sparring area with tape - if either of you gets out of it, you fail. That's to keep you from falling off the roof, he said, and you believe him because you're really high up anyways. Right now, you're lifting up your sword. You can't get distracted in a strife, that means you're dead. So instead of dying, you take your stance and dart forward at him.

Immediately, he blocks your swing, the hollow clunk of the training swords ringing out on the roof. But you're prepared, cause he did this last time too. Even as he raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to ask you what you're doing, you let your sword slip to the right, using both hands to hit him right in the side!

"Fuck!" He shouts, and you're smiling because you're proud of yourself, you got a hit in on him! And when he looks back up at you, he's smiling, and you can tell that he's proud of you too. "Congrats, Lil' man. I wasn't expecting that." Even with his tone flat, you can tell that he means it, and you take your stance again, excited to continue.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you're a pretty cool kid. But you think your big Bro's pretty cool too.


End file.
